The First Snowfall
by PastaWar19
Summary: Tohru Honda spends time with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame Sohma during the first snowfall of the year. Despite the fights of the rat and the cat, and the nonsense of the Mabudachi Trio's conversations, she finds herself enjoying their company.


Fruits Basket

The First Snowfall

**OPENING NOTES: **Wee! This is my first Furuba fic and I'm so happy! Well, I just love the Mabudachi Trio and I couldn't resist writing this. That, and I got nothing else to say. o_o Anyway, I hope I didn't mess up and make this crappy. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything belongs to Natsuki Takaya (except for the story itself, of course).

* * *

Hatori Sohma was looking out the window and looking at the sky. It had been a few days after the New Year and he was currently bored, lounging around his house. He decided to sit down and read a book when he heard someone knock on his door.

Hatori walked over and opened it, peeking at the person who had just knocked and saying, "Yes, who-"

"HATORI!!"

"Ah… Shigure… Ayame…"

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori Sohma were all cousins, and were best friends ever since they were little. Their whole family, the Sohma family, was cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac and they each represented Zodiac animals. Shigure was the Dog, Ayame was the Snake, and Hatori was the Dragon, er, Seahorse- or Baby Dragon.

"Hmm... Something is definitely wrong with you today," Shigure commented, staring closely at Hatori, "Ah! I know! You miss us terribly, don't you?"

Ayame nodded, saying coquettishly, "Gure and I came here to announce that we're engaged. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes. We choose you for best man."

"Now, there's no reason to frown when there's a happy occasion taking place in the Sohma family, is there?"

"You should be glad and quite honored!"

"Yes, now stop scowling at us. It's rude and impolite."

"Also, we wanted to-"

"Okay, okay, I'll try to be a little more... happy. Quit the couple thing, will you?" Hatori interrupted, rolling his eyes, "I'm like this because I'm stressed and haven't had a single break."

Ayame smiled and assured him, "Anyway, we came here because we knew you needed us!" His golden eyes had a spark of mischief and glee in them, which accented his silvery white hair. Shigure put an arm around the snake spirit's shoulder and grinned, his dark eyes dancing with happiness as well. They both looked expectantly at Hatori, who was quite exasperated at being interrupted during his alone time. Ayame added, "Shigure decided to leave Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru at home to hang out with me and we ended up going to you because we were still bored."

Shigure nodded and added, "Why don't you come with us for a walk or something? We haven't hung around together for a long time."

He tried his luck with puppy-dog eyes and Hatori sighed with a small grin, "Remind me again why I even bother putting up with you two..."

"Because you love us, Haa-san!!" Shigure cried, laughing.

"Shut up… I'm only going because I have nothing better to do," Hatori retorted snappishly, putting on his coat, "And Ayame-"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that this year's first snowfall will be today, and I don't think the cold will be good for you."

Ayame shrugged and pulled his coat around him tighter, sticking his tongue out. He didn't seem to think that the snow would be very cold and couldn't pass off an opportunity to hang out with his friends just because of it. The three walked outside and went to the stores to look at things. A few minutes had passed and they had nothing else to do aside from go home.

On the way back, Hatori noticed how the temperature was starting to fall slowly. "You know, Ayame, I wasn't joking about what I said a while ago. It's going to get colder soon and snow's going to fall."

"I thought you were kidding about that…" Ayame replied, clinging onto Shigure for warmth.

The three rounded the corner and stopped abruptly as they heard someone call their names. Tohru Honda ran over to the three men and smiled as she greeted them. "I knew it was you. Shigure, I didn't know you were out with Hatori and Ayame."

"Well, I am, and now you're here, being able to bask in our awesomeness," Shigure said sarcastically, sharing Ayame's playful grin. He then saw the bags of food that Tohru bought and added, "Ah, I didn't know you were going to buy ingredients for our dinner. You could've asked me to buy them, you know."

"No, no, it's fine," Tohru replied. She smiled up at the three men and sat down on the bench near them, "I'm not planning to go home yet since I want to watch the first snowfall of the year."

Shigure nodded and looked worriedly at Ayame, who frowned and mumbled, "So you weren't joking, Hatori…"

"I thought you knew me for more than half of our lives, Ayame; I'm not one to joke," Hatori answered, sitting down beside Tohru, "Well, now that I'm here, I'm going to watch the snow with Tohru and look at your pathetic twitching snake form on the ground."

"Ahh, you're so mean!"

"Yeah, don't be like that to Aya!"

The four of them sat on the bench, and it started getting colder. Ayame literally stuck onto Shigure and Hatori like glue as he began to shiver. Suddenly, cold snowflakes started to fall onto the ground.

Hatori sighed and muttered, "Any second now..."

The last thing he saw from Ayame was a glare. Shigure picked up the red coat which had fallen on the bench beside him and grabbed the snake which appeared where Ayame had disappeared. He wrapped the sleeping snake in it to make it warm and Hatori sighed as he took off his own coat, covering the shivering reptile snugly in order to make more warmth for it.

"Poor Ayame… He can't go out into much snow without turning into a snake; it must be too cold for him, being a cold-blooded reptile," Tohru commented sadly, softly stroking the snake's cold scales. She looked up at the sky and brushed a few snowflakes from her hair, adding, "The snow is so nice to play in! If only everyone was here..."

She stood up and started dancing happily in the snow, trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue. Shigure grinned at the funny sight while Hatori said, "Tohru really is something, hmm?" The dog spirit nodded, thinking about how she changed most members of the Sohma family with her kindness and pure-hearted soul.

A few minutes later, Tohru skipped back towards the bench when she slipped. "A-ahh!!"

Tohru fell onto Hatori and luckily, Shigure swiftly snatched Ayame from Hatori's lap before he could get crushed. The result was instantaneous, and a seahorse was all that could be seen on the bench beside Shigure.

"Ha-hatori!!" Tohru cried worriedly, standing and picking up the seahorse. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to-"

Shigure laughed as Hatori the seahorse nearly fell onto the ground. "Let me do it, Tohru."

He tried his best to hold in his laughter as he balanced a snake and a seahorse on the bench beside him underneath a bundle of coats. Tohru sat down on the other side of the two animals and frowned as she mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

Silence took over as Shigure removed his coat and carefully covered Ayame and Hatori. Tohru watched as he made his friends warm and decided to take her coat off too.

After watching the snow for a while, Shigure grinned and stood up, declaring proudly, "Since Aya and Tori are both in their Zodiac forms, I would like to be in mine too!!"

"W-wait, Shigure-san!"

Tohru's eyes widened in shock as Shigure softly embraced her. Before she knew it, a dog appeared on her lap.

Tohru exclaimed, "B-but it's getting dark, how am I supposed to get us home?!"

Shigure paused, his tail still wagging. "Ohh… Why don't you carry us to my house? It's nearest, and besides, it's fine since we have a bundle of coats to cover Ayame and Hatori, anyway. Nobody has to see anything."

Ayame lifted his head sleepily from one coat and hissed angrily, "She would have a whole lot easier time if you hadn't transformed into a dog too!"

Tohru shook her head from her worries and picked up the coats, wherein Ayame and Hatori were hidden from the cold. Shigure's tail stopped wagging as he started feeling both guilty and hungry. Ayame stuck out his long tongue as he teased, "At least Hatori and I get to be carried and you don't, Gure!"

"Please shut up; I'm getting a headache. Things are bad enough as it is..." Hatori muttered hoarsely.

Shigure said, "I didn't know seahorses could have headaches." When Hatori didn't answer, he pouted and trotted off, ignoring them. Tohru followed quickly, watching the snow fall from the sky and taking more care not to slip.

When they got home, Yuki and Kyo were asleep on the table and Tohru had started preparing dinner. Ayame turned back into a human, followed by Hatori, and then Shigure.

"It's still a bit cold…" Ayame said, wrapping all their coats around him, "And this is all your fault, Hatori!"

"Hey, I was the one who told you snow was going to fall. You were the one who didn't listen."

"I found that little trip rather fun."

"Shut up, Shigure, nobody asked you!"

"Ah, Aya-chan's feeling a little cranky, huh?"

"Of course I am! I turned into a filthy reptile instead of enjoying the snow, which I had never done in my entire life!"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to go out with you two anyway…"

"Aww, Hatori, why don't you admit that you had fun?"

"No, I didn't have much fun really, but I must say that it was better than moping around bored in my house."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it is true."

"Ha! If the brilliant Gure hadn't come to save you from boredom, you most probably might be sitting in your houses doing nothing!"

"I don't need someone like you to enjoy the New Year."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings, Hatori."

"Yeah, why don't you stop insulting us?!"

"I wasn't insulting any of you…"

Yuki unfortunately chose that time to yawn, which attracted Ayame's attention to him. "Oh dear little brother! Please, do humor me. We haven't seen each other in a week, and I have missed you ever so dearly. I am sure you think of me every night, wondering how I am and wishing that I am always there at your side to comfort you, guide you, and-"

Kyo yelled irritatedly, "You're making it sound like he's in love with you or something!"

"But that is the beauty of brotherly love, my dear Kyonkichi,-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"-what I'm trying to say is,-"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, WILL YOU?!"

"-Yuki and I-"

"For once, I actually agree with the cat. Let's just spend time together next time, alright? I think I have stuff to do..." Yuki interrupted quietly, standing up to leave the room. Much to everyone's surprise, Ayame just said, "Okay! I'll see you next time, brother. Sweet dreams!"

Well, before Yuki could retreat to his bedroom, Kyo found a leek in his soup and stormed over, grabbing the rat spirit's shoulder. "YOU! YOU PUT A LEEK IN MY SOUP!" He and Yuki started fighting and destroying the house while Hatori noticed Shigure looking a bit too happy.

"Shigure... Why did you put a leek in Kyo's soup?" He asked quietly, knowing very well that Yuki wouldn't piss off the cat spirit so suddenly. Shigure laughed and winked at Ayame, who started laughing too. "Sometimes, it's fun seeing the two take it out on each other. Kyo and Yuki make a great combination."

"Ahh... I see it now. Kyo's anger issues + Yuki's tested patience = Shigure's dilapidated house. Brilliant..." Ayame observed, laughing harder. Shigure realized his mistake but it was too late; the two enemies had already destroyed one window. The night was a real blur for Tohru as everyone was making a commotion one way or another and a blizzard came, resulting in Ayame and Hatori having to sleep over at Shigure's house- much to Yuki's and Kyo's dismay.

As Yuki and Kyo started fighting and destroying the house again with Ayame cheering Yuki on, Tohru concluded that the first snowfall of the year was very much fun and well enjoyed.

"Yes, spending time with a fighting pair of cousins and a talkative trio of friends during the New Year's first snowfall is something I'd like to do more from now on..." Tohru muttered to herself, smiling at the five Sohmas before her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I think it wasn't too bad- was it? Yes, well, I do hope you people enjoyed and I more do especially hope you will review! Thanks for reading this story anyway... For those of you who still want more of the Mabudachi Trio, I am making a chaptered fic on them soon. For the others who crave for the Yuki/Tohru/Kyo love triangle, I am planning on making a one-shot on them as well. Watch out because it seems like I'm on a writing spree this month!! :D_

_-_Pasta W 19. :P


End file.
